


Waffles!

by unicornball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Helpful kids, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Teddy and Scorpius want to do something nice for Daddy.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles!

"Teddy!" Scorpius whined in a loud whisper. "I wanna carwy it!"

Teddy jerked the tray away, spilling pumpkin juice all over the tray and the plate of waffles. "No, Scorp! You got the make the waffles, I get to give 'em the waffles! That was the deal," he reminded his annoying little brother. It wasn't so much a deal as that was what he said would happen and Scorp had been too distracted by stirring the batter to argue.

He stuck out his tongue when Scorpius crossed his arms and tried to give him the 'I want it!' face. "That only works on daddy," he said in a smug sing-song, turning around with a sniff and taking the tray with him.

"Ted-dy!" Scorpius whined, hopping off the chair he was using to help him reach the counter. His footed-pajamaed foot landed in a glob of flour and eggs and he haphazardly brushed off the bottom, rushing after Teddy as soon as he was reasonably cleaned off. "Ted-dy!" he whined again, stomping his feet to get his big brother's attention. He tugged on the back of Teddy's Superman pajamas, hearing the velcro attaching the red cape rip a little.

Teddy stumbled, overbalancing from the tug and the tray flipped out of his hands. "Scorp! You jerk!" he hissed, hurrying to scoop up the waffles and whatever he could salvage of the applesauce. Somehow the glass of juice had remained upright and it was still half-full.

"Help me, you little creep," he whispered loudly. Scorp's little hands joined his and they mange to get most of the applesauce back in the bowl and the waffles back on the plate. He noticed the sticky spot (and trail leading from the kitchen) and shrugged; daddy would help them clean up later.

"Teddy, I wanna help!" Scorpius said in a drawn-out whine, stomping his foot again. His pale blonde hair, sticking up in clumps from syrup and who knows what else, flopped over one eye with the move and he shoved it away with a huff so he could give his stupid big brother the full power of his 'gimme!' look. Nobody could refuse it, not even grandmum!

Teddy huffed. "Fine," he muttered, tired of hearing his little brother whinging. He was so annoying! He shuffled over enough so Scorp could hold the other side of the tray. "Don't drop it, 'K?"

"I won't," Scorpius said with an eye roll. They manage to shuffle down the hallway, only spilling half of the remaining juice with their uneven level and clumsy shuffling. By the time they get to daddy and papa's room, they're a little surprised their dads have slept through all of the racket. Teddy knocked on the door and pushed it open when he found it unlocked. Unlocked meant they could go in, so they did.

Scorpius dropped his end of the tray, wanting to jump onto daddy and papa's bed like he usually did. He winced when the tray fell to the floor, again, and Teddy yelled "Scorp!" at him. Again. Teddy was such a poop.

He landed on his knees, waking daddy immediately. "Hi daddy!" he chirped, bouncing. He paused when daddy's face went all red and scrunched up with pain and he quickly scrambled off, landing between him and a papa-shaped lump. "Sorry," he said quietly, patting at daddy apologetically.

"S'alright, Scorp," Harry wheezed, fighting the urge to cup his groin and cry. Or throw up. Scorp never failed to have perfect aim. The faster he was running when he jumped, the better his aim was, too. He patted the little boy's back and took a few deep breathes until the slight nausea and immediate pain ebbed away.

"Morning boys," he said, noticing Teddy was in their room too. He sat up, taking notice of the mess on the floor that Teddy was in the process of scooping onto a plate and into a bowl. Oh, Merlin. "Uh... Teddy?"

Teddy whirled around, smiling up at his daddy with matching bright green eyes, his hair shifting to black and puffing out to match daddy's as well. "Welcome home, daddy!" he said brightly, happy to see daddy finally home after a whole week away. He carefully balanced the reloaded tray in his arms and shuffled over to slide it onto the bed so daddy could get to it.

He glared when Scorp tried to help, again. He lightly shoved his brother away, scowling when he yelped and fell backwards. "Stoppit, Scorp. You already dropped it twice!" He turned back to daddy, smile back in place, when daddy patted his shoulder. He didn't even argue about the gentle scolding he got for pushing Scorp.

"Oh," Harry said softly, looking at the complete and utter mess on their breakfast tray. He was pretty sure it was waffles... at some point. He gave both of his boys a big smile and grabbed each one by the back of their pajamas, pulling them onto the bed and into a tight hug.

He smiled when they both squealed and giggled with delight. "Thank you, boys." He ruffled their hair, a hand on a pale, blonde head and messy black, and his hands went still when he took in their sticky heads.

He slowly lifted his hand and inspected their messy heads, then his sticky hand and nearly sighed. Oh Merlin. He did not want to see the kitchen...

Draco popped his head out from the blankets just enough to glare with one grey eye, trying to melt the three noisiest people on the planet with his gaze alone. "What is wrong with you people?" he grumbled, ducking back under the covers with an irritable huff. He wasn't normally a morning person and a late night with a husband he hadn't seen in a week didn't make for a pleasant early morning wake-up by two loud little boys.

He jerked, unleashing an embarrassing squeaking shriek, when his bum was pinched under the covers and then two little bodies started wriggling and poking at his back and sides from the top. "Ah! Stop! Harry!"

"No way, love. It's your turn to be kneed in the bits," Harry muttered into Draco's ear, leaning in close so only his husband could hear him. He jerked back just before their heads could collide when Draco wiggled and squirmed. He watched the boys tickle-attack Draco for another few moments before feeling merciful and pried them off a pink-cheeked, gasping, but smiling, Draco.

"So, I'm a little afraid to ask—" He looked between his beaming, pink-cheeked sons. "Where did this, er, lovely breakfast come from?"

Scorpius and Teddy shared a look then look back at their daddies with proud faces, their little chests puffed out proudly. "We did it! All by ourselves!" they shouted in unison.

"Breakfast in bed! 'Cause we missed you," Scorpius added, nodding.

"Yeah," Teddy added, nodding as well. A week alone with papa was great but they missed daddy nearly the whole time.

"Oh," Harry said weakly, images of a destroyed kitchen flickering through his mind. At least they didn't hurt themselves or burn the house down... He made a mental note to add some childproof wards to the kitchen appliances and cutlery drawers as soon as possible.

"Uhm. Thank you, boys," he said with a little more conviction. He couldn't help grinning at their proud faces. He had missed them, and Draco, fiercely and consoled himself with knowing the feeling was mutual. Even the nightly floo calls hadn't quite been enough...

"Scoot now, we're going to enjoy our breakfast." Harry pulled the tray closer, even if he had no intention of eating the mess on it. He couldn't even identify most of the soggy mess.

He watched both boys scramble off of the bed, giggling and shoving each other lightly as they fought over which cartoons to watch on the telly. He looked down at the tray at the same time as Draco and he could only smile. Everything was inedible, of course, but he was touched by the thought behind it.

"Oh, shit," Draco whispered, sagging weakly and resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder, similar images of what their kitchen must look like flashing through his mind. He couldn't help but laugh, though, and he only snorted a laugh when Harry glared at him. It wasn't funny, per se, but he couldn't help it.

By the time they got dressed, Harry slapping at his wandering hands numerous times because they didn't 'have time', and head into the kitchen, they were both wide awake. And stunned immobile when they enter the room.

Harry stared at the mess. "Oh, shit," he said, echoing Draco's earlier words.

Flour, eggs, butter, milk and Merlin alone knew what else was everywhere. Puddles of goo and puffs of powdery mess mark every once-gleaming surface. And the floor. He looked up, amazed to see something dripping from the ceiling as well. How--?

He chanced a look at Draco and scowled in confusion. "Why are you smiling?" he asked, truly confused. He honestly expected Draco to be freaking out worse than he was. While they both took turns cooking, the kitchen was unofficially Draco's domain since he seemed to enjoy the task much more (and was that much better at it after practice and a few cook books) than him.

"It's just... so sweet," Draco said softly. He turned his head and gave Harry a smile and pulled him close by the waist. "I mean, yes, they made a huge mess and I'm going to give them a right talking to, but it's still incredibly sweet. They wanted to do something nice for their daddy's first morning back home," he murmured, beaming with pride and utter affection for their messy offspring.

Harry sighed and then slowly nodded, letting his head rest on Draco's shoulder. "It's the thought that counts, yeah?"

"Mhm," Draco hummed, already taking his wand out and banishing gooey puddles of batter and messy drips with a few flicks of his wrist. He didn't know how that bit got on the ceiling and he was, reluctantly, a little impressed. "Welcome home, love," he said warmly, wrapping his free hand around Harry's shoulders and kissing his temple.


End file.
